coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9237 (25th August 2017)
Plot Mary and Norris prepare to go through with the sham wedding. Gemma and Roy join the search for Chesney, who is still missing. Sarah worries about Gary as she hasn't heard from him. Todd lets her know that Shona is funding an appeal for Clayton. Yasmeen tells Tyrone that Roy's allotment shed has been broken into. Rita becomes confused while getting ready for the wedding and forgets about it. Sarah passes on Todd's news to David. As he prepares to give Mary away, Jude tells his mum that he'd like to find his dad's family. Sean, Dev, Tracy and the Appletons watch as Mary and Norris are married. Maria and Will are bored senseless as they work on Eva and Aidan's wedding favours. With Robert and Michelle back from Brighton, Will goes to fetch Michelle to speed up the proceedings. David demands an explanation from Shona. Shona assures him that she isn't paying for an appeal and has said as much to Macca. Locking the cafe door, Shona determines to clear the air with David. The reception takes place in the Rovers. Mary avoids talking to Jude about his dad. Tyrone finds Chesney cowering in Roy's shed. Mary stumbles through a made-up tale about Norris proposing at the cinema during Mad Max 2 when Angie asks her how he popped the question. Chesney opens up to Tyrone about his panic attacks and admits that he's constantly scared and a part of him wants to die to end his suffering. Tyrone relates to him because of what he went through with Kirsty Soames. Chesney doesn't think he's strong enough to take control. Shona is sick of David punishing her for being Clayton's mother and announces she's done with the Street. As she heads for the door, David stops her and kisses her. Gemma casually mentions to Angie that Jude's dad was a bad 'un, assuming that she knows. Mary walks in just as Angie picks her up on it. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Registrar - Blue Merrick *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and foyer *Allotments and Roy's shed Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary prepares to go through with her marriage of convenience; David is furious to discover that Shona intends to fund an appeal for Clayton's prison release; and Tyrone hears that Roy's allotment shed has been broken into. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,415,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes